kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlackButlerfoeva123
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 04:33, November 20, 2011 plese talk to me emo wolf 02:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) emo wolf jason Hai There! Hello to you too, lady. Thanks for the welcome xD Comrade Robinson 21:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm very confused I believe because Elisabeth Midford was previously deleted thus the page was removed. If you revert the page Elizabeth Midford to Elisabeth then it creates a different page even if you edit from Elizabeth Midford's page. And Ill just say it here. Can you please stop renaming Elizabeth to Elisabeth before we even properly discuss about it. I dont care what was her name is supposed to be spelled like in the Victorian era. If you had read the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Manual of Style, you'll understand that we name the characters after the official translations of Yen Press and Funimation. Since both of these refer to Elizabeth with the "z", we prefer that it stays a "z". If you still wish to press the issue leave your opinions on Elizabeth's talk page. Otherwise Im removing the page Elisabeth Midford. -- }} 01:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. And thank you. Lol Serene scares you? Thats interesting Im finally seen as the nicer admin. Just one more pointer when you add images to the articles dont add them in the middle of a sentence/paragraph. Otherwise then that good job so far. -- }} 01:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! Doggy is seen as the nicer admin! Good job Doggy! xD Uh.....hello, Bug!! XP --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey random girl i dont know! :D How are you? Uh, I'm good i guess.... --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 02:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, just in case you didn't see my message on Doggy's talk page... How did Serene scared ya, Mrs. P? XD hallelujah, Doggy is seen as the nice one out of the two. You'll change your mind quickly, Mrs. P xD (jk jk) (did anyone else noticed who the admins are seen as the scariest? I mean look at Whirly and her fear of Doggy and now Mrs. P xD) Lmao!! Awkward convo between Bugs and Mrs. P ftw! Wow not to creep you out but I said Mrs. P four times and now five, lol. o_O --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 15:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I didn't creep you out, did I? If I did, sorry I always talk on and on. And you didnt answer the question about Serene~ guess you won't but it would have been fun to know why xD No, you didn't creep me out. And yes, you do talk on and on...lol, anyhoo, i'm fine...^_^' --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So sorry!!! Sorry about ignoring you on chat, I was preoccupied with other stuff DX I was so rude!!! SORRY!! 07:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tsk tsk, unforgivable! (xD) It's okay, i was busy watching Nabari no Ou, so it's fine ^_^ --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) @Onii-chan lmao pfft xD @Kuro haha ok xD 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just dropping by Haha, hola! Yeah, it's been a while since we talked. Hopefully, we'll both get on chat soon. Meanwhile, I'll enjoy my time with Ran-Mao and you can with Ciel xD I guess I will...X3 --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) User page help Complex coding or templates will sometimes do that. I think the only things you can do are edit the page in sections (avoiding the one with the coding or template) or removing the coding or template. Don't worry, it's not a bother at all. Ask anything you have a question on. =) Oh, and about being blocked. You'll probably want to ask Randomtime about it, explain the names origin, and ask if you can change it if he still thinks it's a problem. But make sure you stay polite, otherwise he'll probably just ignore you. I don't see anything wrong with it, but you never know what could be considered offensive. I was read a forum awhile ago where a Norwegian person keeps saying yes in Norwegian ("jap") and someone thought they were using a racial slur against the Japanese. Good luck! =) SereneChaos 22:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I have the same advice as Serene. You should definitely talk with him because I personally dont know what is inapproprate about it. If he insists that your current username is offensive then contact Wikia to change your username which will effectively nullify your block. -- }} 01:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeh what the admins said above, you should contact the person who blocked you. I personally don't think your username is at all offensive or inappropriate so yeh. 06:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest that you talk to Randomtime here. To rename your account go here. -- }} 03:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much guys, i owe you all!! If it wasn't for you all being so nice, i wouldn't know how to fix this misunderstanding at all ^_^' You guys really are the best! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 No problem! Glad it's cleared up! =) SereneChaos 01:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're back!! :D 03:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Lololol yeh you can take him back xD 06:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh I'm so sorry Mrs. P for being completely useless about this! Sorry I caught up with school work etc. I couldn't helped you before everything got resolved. The least I can do now is to congratulate ya! So congratulations, Mrs. P! Why thank you, Lau! It was all thanks to C. Phantom and Serene who really helped a lot with this. They really are the best. I just have to get used to my new username... -- Mrs. P Hahah sure! I'd love to be in your family! I'm not too sure what I should be though XP How bout Mrs P's husband snatcher? Mwahahha you can choose what you want me to be xD 03:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) u were blocked Mrs. P? by who? why did he? just curious. i wnn know. he's cruel. tsk tsk. Pica 10:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i got blocked because this dude thought my username was "offensive" so then i had to change it to nullify the block -- Mrs. P oh, what's wrong with him? your username doesn't sound offensive, really, maybe , he's just insecure, probably, he likes to use your username also, but he failed coz ur using it already. good thing you are not blocked anymore. a late congratulations for u Mrs. P. ^^ --Pica 04:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I doubt it's because he's jealous...but okay. I think it was the "shit" in "Kuroshitsuji" that triggered his mighty-baka senses to act up and block me, so i changed it....--user:BlackButlerfoeva123 oh, why to feel jealous? but, i think so too, so he didn't understand what Kuroshitsuji really means.. ughhh. he acts suddenly, he didn't know what he's doing. :^. --Pica 02:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yo! Lmao! Now, Mrs. P, you see here... I don't join other people's family. People are to join my family! The Lau family xD I even turned down Nerd lmao. So Mrs. P, wanna join my family? You can pick what you are to me haha! um, who are the members of the Mlau family? ^^ --Pica 04:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. ^^ whooops. sorry bout lst time. i forgot, or mybe, i dont know wht im doing. i'll not do it nymore. my keybord, its not working well. ughhh... i gott buy new one, sorry for the grmmr errors, ^^ bout the sig, um, i relly cnt help u, someone's guiding me when i mde tht in the FT Wiki. he only guide me by showing the help pge for sig-mking on tht wiki, ctully, the imge in my sig isn't working here, i need to uplod it first, ---the pic of Lisnn. sucks, the letter EY isn't working. tsk. Yeh .. SURE, i wnn join ur fmily, your the first one who invited me to join , im so hppy, relly. Thnk you, u relly r greyt friend. :) it is up to you wht u wnt me to be in ur fmily. it's fine to me. ^^, Pica 10:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) um, how about your cute maid in a cute pink dress, with the glass? just like Mey-rin, but dress in pink? how is it? haha. lols, jk. how about ur elder sis? is that alright? ^^ --Pica 04:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Are you there? I am, no new messages are coming up. o_O Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 15:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) NYA!!! i'd love to be part of your family! as long as you'll be part of mine! nehehehehe! hmm.... ill be... YOUR NERD!! lol no im already Lau's nerd...hmm... how about... you.... Cousin?! I think that's not the way it works, if you have a cousin, your daughter/son will be their niece/nephew or something, so if that is true, then your cousin will probably be the aunt of your daughter/son. Family stuff is sooo confusing.. -_- Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 06:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i am sometimes confused too. ^^ Pica 02:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Family Member Haha, wow, Nerd is my cousin now? She's also my slave xD And who the hell is Comrade Robinson?? xD Never heard of him and he's my uncle! Dx Note: Ok, ok, gotcha xD I know right? I really enjoy doing that... But argh, there's one new user that I actually missed greeting! I feel ashamed, Mom Dx Signature Go to your and go to the Signature section. That's where you change your it. If you want something fancier than just basic text or something like Lau's or C. Phantom's, then you should make a template for it, then link to the template in the Signature editing box. I'm not sure on the specifics since I have a simple and sweet signature, so you should ask one of the others for those. SereneChaos 00:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) If you want something simple, like my signature, you just type it in that box like you would on a page. So you typing I am AWESOME!!! Would yield I am awesome date, time, and random stuff. If you want something more complicated, then you should make a template, put the coding in the template, then link to the template in the Signature box with something like Template:Whatever you called it. Again, I'm not sure if that's exactly how you would code it, so you should try asking one people with nicer signatures for the details. SereneChaos 01:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey ! im skye ive been gone for a '''long' while so i just wanted to say hi . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 04:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) haha , yea you can call hawkey . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness''']] 01:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lil sis^^ please notify me whenever there's a new member in our family. As your older sis, i wanna know all the updates. haha. Thanks Lil sis P. ^^ me is here. Pica 08:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank ya Lil sis---what's this in japanese? ^^ --Pica 02:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you~ Thanks! and btw, i drew your profile pic. I mean, BEFORE it was your profile pic... LOL XD Nerdinyourcloset 01:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) no i mean i saw the picture in one of the chapters, and drew it.... :T Nerdinyourcloset 04:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah. It was a fail.... T^T lol Nerdinyourcloset 04:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Omg! SORRY!! I said good night! Nerdinyourcloset 16:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry Dx Aww it's ok Mum. The Internet sucks sometimes. I hope you can get back on soon! Yayyy :3 Thanks Mum! (but i thought it was US only..... :O) 07:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) haha, believe it or not i was looking at someones page and they mentioned you, i reconised the name quickly and decided to say i dropped by. No one is in chat to day so i have been awfully bored :/ but you grow use to the feeling yeah? well just saying hi. Cherri blossemCherri blossemCherri blossem was here.... Pic Hey, Mrs. P! Where did you get this pic, by the way? Oh, so is it fanart? Aww, I'm sorry, then I hafta remove it from Edward's page. No fanart allowed in articles. Sorry, Mom; it was a nice pic. You should have said so. I even linked to you the pic so how did L... xD Nvm, it's fixed now. Re: Lau!!!!!! Oh yeah, huh, I haven't seen you around lately, Mom. (I haven't been around often either, lol.) Anyhoo, I archived my messages. If you scroll up to the top of my talk page, you'll see a section for archives, haha. I won!! I won da bet!! You still have to call c iel master though... but you both have to call me master!!!!! Mwahahaha SebastianMichaelis69 05:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Wedding You are formally invited to the wedding of the lovely couple, Germany and Italy<~<~< WHERE: http://us5.chatzy.com/42135569163713 (R.S.V.P. for the password!) WHEN: 6:30 p.m. EDT, 5:30 p.m.EST/CDT, 4:30 p.m. MDT/MST, or 3:30 p.m. PDT. R.S.V.P. to: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4spDOd-L7calrrXoCPonGA/feed?filter=1 (Mention if you can go, and, if necessary, how long you can say. Also ask for the password to the room!) INFO: We will being having the wedding in three different "rooms"﻿ on Chatzy, one for each part of the wedding (Reception, Banquet, & Afterparty). As each part ends, the link the next room will be posted, along with the password to get in. If you have any further questions, please go to http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4spDOd-L7calrrXoCPonGA/feed?filter=1 and write a comment on Germany's channel! We hope you can make it! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 23:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Hi!!! I haven't talked to you in so long! I love reading your userpage, it's so fun! I also love Ciel. :S What would you do if Ciel was real? JuliaPierce 21:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yes, i go on from time to time. ;) JuliaPierce 17:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Still active, of course~! Oh of course I'm still active!~ I just uhh, hmm, I still come around from time to time, sometimes~ 17:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your edits!! Hi!! UMM, I do not think you were supposed to categorize every episode article under Category:Kuroshitsuji!! The episodes are already categorized under Category:Episodes, and the said category is categorized under Category:Kuroshitsuji!! What you are doing is awfully redundant, sorry!! D: